Das Richtige
by Schillok
Summary: Die Schwarze Organisation ist zerstört, aber mit ihr scheinbar auch das Gegenmittel. Aber was, wenn Ayumi eine Kapsel retten konnte? Jetzt wo sie den Schlüssel zu Conan's Zukunft besitzt, was soll sie damit machen?


„Das Richtige"

by Schillok

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine Fanfic. Ich selbst hatte nur die Idee zu der Story, die verwendeten Charaktere und das Szenario gehören Aoyama Gosho. Ähnlichkeiten zu tatsächlichen Ereignissen sind rein zufällig.

Es war vorbei. Endlich vorbei. Die Schwarze Organisation war nicht mehr, ihre Mitglieder festgenommen, tot oder auf der Flucht. Keine Gefahr mehr.

Und Haibara hatte ein Gegenmittel entwickelt, eine Heilung für die zweite Kindheit, die Chance in den Körper eines Jugendlichen wieder zurückzukehren. Nur leider geschah diese Entdeckung bereits vor dem Zerschlagen der Organisation, vor ihrer Entführung und bevor sie ihre Daten auf einen anderen Computer in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Ai konnte befreit werden, aber das fertige Gegenmittel und die Daten wurden unwiederbringlich zerstört... so glaubten sie jedenfalls.

Ayumi saß in ihrem Zimmer, ihre Schreibtischlampe als einzige Lichtquelle. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Photo mit 5 Kindern. Ayumi und die anderen Detective Boys. Mitsuhiko, Genta und auch Conan und Ai... die in Wirklichkeit keine Kinder waren.

In den letzten Tagen war einfach zu viel geschehen, die Beiden konnten dieses Geheimnis nicht mehr geheim halten. Sie alle wussten nun von der Schwarzen Organisation, dem Schrumpfgift, dem verschwunden Schülerdetektiv und der Wissenschaftlerin, die die Organisation verlassen hatte. Sie wussten alles.

Etwas anderes plagte Ayumi. Ein Geheimnis, von dem bis jetzt nur sie etwas wusste. Aus der obersten Schublade ihres Schreibtisches, versteckt hinter ein paar Heften, holte sie ein kleines Gläschen hervor, öffnete es und ließ vorsichtig den Inhalt neben das Photo auf ihrem Schreibtisch fallen. Eine unschuldig aussehende Kapsel... die sie bei ihrer Rettung aus dem brennenden Labor der schwarzen Organisation einstecken konnte. Ein Kapsel gefüllt mit dem Gegenmittel, das alle für verloren hielten.

Was sollte sie nur tun?

Diese Kapsel könnte Conan in Shinichi zurück verwandeln... Aber dann würde Conan aufhören zu existieren und sie könnte nie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein. Keine gemeinsamen Abenteuer mehr, keine spannenden Kriminalfälle, nie wieder zusammen. Ihre erste Liebe wäre vorüber, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hätte.

Eigentlich war es ganz einfach... sie brauchte die Kapsel nur wegzuwerfen, niemanden erzählen dass sie je existiert hätte – dann würde Conan bei ihr bleiben. Sie könnte mit ihm zusammen sein, jeden Tag in der Schule, nach der Schule oder bei einem Ausflug mit dem Professor. Sie musste das Gegenmittel nur...

Nein, das konnte sie einfach nicht tun. Wie könnte sie das wegwerfen, was Conan sich am meisten wünschte? Wie konnte sie überhaupt nur an so etwas denken?

Es gab wohl nichts, was sich Conan mehr wünschte als dieses Gegenmittel. Und sie war die einzige, die es hatte. Er würde sie bestimmt belohnen, wenn er wüsste das sie eine Kapsel retten konnte. Er würde sicher alles tun, alles was sie sich nur vorstellen könnte.

Einen gemeinsamen Kinobesuch, nur sie zwei. Oder in einen Vergnügungspark! Oder sogar in ein Restaurant, ein richtiges Date wie im Fernsehen! Sie könnte sich ihren schönsten Traum erfüllen, was immer sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Aber danach wäre alles vorbei. Danach wäre er für immer weg.

Sie musste die Kapsel ja nicht wegwerfen, sie könnte sie einfach behalten und nichts sagen. Dann hätte sie Zeit Conan für sich zu gewinnen... sie müsste nur klüger werden... und stärker, so wie Ran. Und schöner, größer, so wie eine richtige Frau und dann würde Conan sie bestimmt bemerken und sich in sie verlieben und dann würde er Conan bleiben wollen und er brauchte das blöde Gegenmittel gar nicht mehr, und dann...

Ayumi's Herz raste, sie fing an zu weinen und starrte auf ihren Conan auf dem Photo. Das war doch Blödsinn. Nichts als eine verzweifelte Träumerei. Und trotzdem klammerte sie sich an dieser Hoffnung fest.

Ayumi wischte sich die Tränen ab. Nein, das konnte sie nicht machen.

Sie schaute auf die Kapsel auf ihren Schreibtisch, in der Hoffnung dass sie sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Erwartungsgemäß lag sie immer noch da.

Vielleicht sollte sie die Kapsel irgendwo verstecken. Und dann ein paar Hinweise basteln und dann könnten sie, Conan und die anderen Detective Boys auf Schatzsuche gehen! Conan war immer mit ihnen auf Schatzsuche gegangen, für Schätze, die sie selber wollten. Actionfiguren, Süßigkeiten... aber dieses eine Mal würde der Schatz nur für ihn sein, der Schatz den er sich am meisten wünschte. Und dafür könnten sie anderen eine tolle Schatzsuche haben, an die sie sich immer zurückerinnern würden.

Aber Conan war viel zu schlau. Er würde die Rätsel einer einfachen Erstklässlerin wie ihr viel zu schnell lösen, es wäre viel zu einfach, nicht spannend und ganz schnell vorbei.

Sie könnte den Professor fragen! Oder noch besser: Shinichi's Vater. Der war ein berühmter Mystery-Schriftsteller, der könnte bestimmt eine tolle Schatzsuche mit schweren Rätseln organisieren. Vielleicht würde Conan eines dieser schweres Rätsel nie lösen können und dann würde er für immer bei ihr bleiben und...

Ayumi fing an zu lächeln. Unmöglich. Conan konnte einfach alles, es gab keine Rätsel die er nicht lösen konnte. Kein Wunder, schließlich war er auch schon fast ein Erwachsener.

Fast ein Erwachsener... und Erwachsene gehen nicht zum Spaß auf Schatzsuche. Die Schatzsuche könnte Conan keinen Spaß machen... und dann würde er sie hassen, weil sie ihm dazu gezwungen hätte.

Conan... sie hassen. Ayumi wurde traurig. Das wäre das Schlimmste, das Allerallerschlimmste was ihr passieren könnte.

Ayumi tippte die Kapsel nochmals gedankenverloren an, bevor sie sie wieder in das kleine Glasgefäß zurücklegte. Sie war mal wieder keinen einzigen Schritt weitergekommen...

Während der Nacht hatte Ayumi eine Entscheidung gefällt. Ein Treffen mit Conan. Nur sie zwei. Nun war es wirklich soweit. Und ausgerechnet jetzt wusste sie nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte...

Conan wurde langsam ungeduldig, und sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich möchte mich noch mal bei dir bedanken, wie du mich vor dieser Schwarzen Organisation gerettet hast", platze Ayumi schließlich heraus.

Conan schaute sie einen Moment an und winkte dann ab. Keine Ursache.

„Als mich diese Männer entführt hatten... mich und Ai... Conan, ich hatte solche Angst. Ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, dass wir befreit werden. Und gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass du uns retten würdest. Ich habe es einfach gespürt...", redete Ayumi weiter. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht auf den Punkt zu kommen.

Conan blieb stumm und wendete sich schließlich ab – als Ayumi ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie unbedingt mit ihm reden musste, glaubte er zu spüren das es etwas sehr wichtiges war. Aber sie hatte sich schon bei ihm bedankt, mehrmals sogar. Aber alles das erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an die letzte Woche, an Dinge die er lieber so schnell verdrängen wollte wie es nur ging. Er wollte es einfach vergessen.

Ayumi hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. „Du bist traurig wegen dem Gegenmittel, oder?", fragte sie leise.

„Natürlich bin ich das!", entgegnete er genervt, beruhigte sich aber im nächsten Moment wieder. Wieso konnte dieses Gespräch nicht endlich vorbei sein?

„Warte, ich... ich" – Ayumi zögerte. Sollte sie wirklich? Vielleicht war es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, vielleicht sollte sie noch mal nachdenken, vielleicht gab es die perfekte Lösung für alles? Nur noch einen weiteren Tag, vielleicht...

Ayumi spürte, wie sich Conan aus ihren Griff herauswindete. Sie könnte ihn jetzt gehen lassen, so als sei nichts gewesen. Sie musste einfach nur still bleiben...

„Ich habe eine dieser Kapseln", rief Ayumi schließlich laut nachdem sie allen ihren Mut zusammengenommen hatte. Schnell holte Ayumi das Gläschen mit dem Medikament aus der Brusttasche ihrer Jacke. Conan schaute sie nur ungläubig an.

„Bei dem Feuer... sie lag auf dem Tisch", brachte Ayumi heraus, während sich langsam Conan's Hände zitternd dem Gläschen näherten.

„Ich wusste dass es wichtig ist...", fügte Ayumi leise hinzu. Conan schien sie gar nicht zu hören, er war viel zu konzentriert darauf das Gläschen zu berühren, als ob er sich überzeugen wollte, dass es keine Illusion war.

Ayumi zögerte, griff etwas fester zu, so als hatte sie Angst dass Conan ihr das Gläschen jeden Moment aus der Hand reißen könnte. Aber schließlich lockerte sie den Griff, immer mehr, bis sie es ganz losgelassen hatte.

„...wichtig ist für dich...", flüsterte Ayumi nur noch.

Da waren so viele Dinge die sie sagen wollte, viel zu viele Dinge. Tausend Gedanken kämpften darum ausgesprochen zu werden. Sie konnte es spüren, dieses schreckliche Gefühl tief in der Brust, dieses Drücken... dieses Gefühl von Traurigkeit. Sie sagte nichts.

Selbst wenn sie etwas gesagt hätte, Conan hätte es vermutlich gar nicht gehört. Er betrachtete nur angestrengt die kleine Kapsel in dem Glas. Er schien nachzudenken, vermutlich schossen auch ihm gerade tausend Dinge durch den Kopf. Schließlich umklammerte er das Gläschen fest mit seiner Hand und rannte so schnell er nur konnte in Richtung von Professor Agasa's Haus... oder zu seinem eigenen Haus.

Ayumi schaute ihm still hinterher.

Auch lange nachdem er schon längst aus ihrem Blick verschwunden war.

... aber dieses Gefühl in der Brust ließ einfach nicht nach.

Epilog –

Seit dem waren ein paar Tage vergangen. Ayumi saß schon wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch, wieder lag das Photo von ihr und den Detective Boys darauf.

Am Tag nachdem sie die Kapsel weggegeben hatte, war Conan nicht zur Schule gekommen. Ai hatte sie informiert, dass er inzwischen wieder Shinichi war.

Seit dem hatten Genta und Mitsuhiko einige Male versucht, Ayumi wieder aufzumuntern. Erfolglos. Als die beiden merkten, dass sie ihre Versuche eher noch trauriger machten, ließen sie es schließlich ganz sein. „Sie braucht etwas Zeit für sich", hatte Ai ihnen erklärt. Und auch Shinichi hatte keinen Kontakt mit ihr aufgenommen.

„Conan-kun...", seufzte sie und schaute noch mal auf das Photo. Conan existierte nicht mehr. Das war ihr in dem Moment klar, als er mit dem Gegenmittel aus ihren Augen verschwunden war. Aber nun, als sie sein Fehlen tatsächlich erlebte, war es noch schmerzhafter.

Keine gemeinsame Schatzsuche, kein gemeinsames Date und vor allem kein Conan mehr...

Sie hatte das getan, was sie für das Richtige hielt. Ihr Gefühl hatte es ihr so gesagt.

Und trotzdem konnte sie dieses Gefühl... kein bißchen trösten.


End file.
